This invention generally relates to electric motors and more particularly relates to fractional horsepower electric motors.
Fractional horsepower electric motors are used in numerous automotive applications. For example, electric motors are used in automotive seat adjustment mechanisms, side-view mirror adjustment assemblies, and windshield wiper control mechanisms.
In the last several years, significant engineering effort has been expended on reducing the cost, and increasing the reliability of fractional horsepower electric motors used in automotive applications. One way to reduce cost and to increase motor reliability is to reduce or eliminate as many components as possible. The present invention provides both these advantages in that it eliminates a separate electrical connector which is commonly used in prior art designs and which is often a cause of motor failure. An additional benefit of the present invention is that it provides more precise electrical terminal positioning than that of the prior art.
The present invention provides a motor lead frame including a brush holder assembly and a lead frame member. The brush holder assembly can include a plurality of brushes. The lead frame member can be formed from a single piece of electrically conductive material. The lead frame member can include at least one end that forms a pair of pinching surfaces. The pinching surfaces can pinch an electrical connector to establish an electrical contact between the lead frame member and the electrical connector. The lead frame member can also include a plurality of holes to accommodate the flow of plastic therethrough during an assembly process of the brush holder assembly. The assembly of the lead frame member in situ with respect to the brush holder assembly can provide a durable marriage between the lead frame member and the brush holder assembly.
The invention can also include a second lead frame member and a third lead frame member. The second and third lead frame members can be similar to the lead frame member in that the all three lead frame members can be formed from a single piece of electrically conductive material and have at least one end that forms a pair of pinching surfaces to pinch an electrical connector and establish an electrical contact with the electrical connector. The pinching surfaces of the second and third lead frame members can be substantially parallel the pinching surfaces to the pinching surfaces of the lead frame member. In addition, the second and third lead frame members can also include a plurality of holes to accommodate the flow of plastic therethrough during an assembly process of the brush holder assembly.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.